The inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a semiconductor device. More particularly, the inventive concepts relate to methods of forming a contact of a semiconductor device.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacture costs. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. As the electronic industry has been highly developed, semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been demanded. For example, high-reliable, high-speed and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. However, to satisfy these demands, structures of semiconductor devices have become more and more complicated and semiconductor devices have been highly integrated.